


Mistletoe and Whine

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, No Sex, Party, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: It's party time! But between Chakotay's grumbling and Tom's single-mindedness, things get just a little out of hand.... Festive insanity with a happy ending; make of it what you will. :)    (Written Dec. 2016)Warning: Fluff & silliness!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a couple of long stories that require me to think a lot, so I wrote this to give my mind a break. It's nothing special, just a bit of light-hearted nonsense. I hope someone will enjoy it though. :)

Title: Mistletoe and Whine  
Author: Chuckles  
Pairing: C/P

 

It was that time of year again. 

Decorations had started to appear a few days before in the mess hall and observation lounges. Unplanned and uncoordinated, interested crew members were using their treasured credits to replicate baubles and hanging them wherever they found space, the randomness slowly dissipating as new decorations joined them and the single items started to mesh into a joyous whole.

A stocky shrub from the hydroponics bay had appeared in the mess hall that morning and was quickly covered in trinkets and tinsel. It wasn't quite a Christmas tree, but no one seemed to mind – fir trees were in short supply in the Delta Quadrant, after all.

Neelix looked up from his place behind the serving counter and smiled brightly as Megan Delaney added a replicated holly garland to the mix. “It's looking wonderful in here,” he enthused, speaking to her as she approached. “I wonder if the Captain would agree to us arranging a small party.”

“A party? That sounds like a great idea, Neelix,” Megan nodded. “It would be good for morale, wouldn't it?”

“Oh, most definitely. Do you think the Captain would allow it?”

Megan shrugged as she grabbed a tray from the stack by the counter and started to peruse what food was on offer. “Couldn't hurt to ask, could it? And you'd be the best person to do the asking, Neelix. After all, you are the Morale Officer.”

Neelix stood up straight and proudly puffed out his chest. “Yes. Yes, I am. I'll try to see her after lunch.”

xxxxx

“A party?”

“Yes, a party.”

Tom Paris leaned back in his chair at the helm and listened in to the conversation going on behind him.

“You do know what a party is, don't you Commander?” Janeway's voice was teasing, almost flirtatious. “You know, an occasion for people to get together, let go and have a bit of fun?”

Tom heard Chakotay twist in his seat and take a deep breath before replying. 

“Is that a subtle dig at me, Captain?”

“A dig? Of course not.” There was a pause. “Although, it wouldn't hurt you to loosen up a bit.”

Tom grinned to himself as Chakotay sighed.

“Loosen up. Yes, I'm sure there'll be more than a few people doing that. Security just love people loosening up. As for me, I'm quite happy the way I am, thank you very much.”

“You really enjoy being a workaholic?” 

Tom could just imagine the Captain's raised eyebrow.

“I'm not a workaholic. I have responsibilities, that's all.”

“So do I, Chakotay, but it doesn't hurt to make room for a little fun now and then.”

Tom risked a quick glance over his shoulder. Janeway was leaning over the arm of her chair, her amused face a stark contrast to the almost-scowl of the First Officer.

“When is it, then?” Chakotay asked, grudgingly. “The party.”

“In two days time,” came the reply. “Although, Neelix and I have agreed that it's going to be split between dinner in the mess hall, followed by drinks, snacks and dancing on the holodeck - the Sandrine's program, if Mister Paris has no objections.”

At the mention of his name, Tom turned around and smiled. “No objections from me, Captain. I'll be looking forward to it. Just make sure to save me a dance, please.” Janeway laughed and nodded her assent as Tom turned to Chakotay. “You, too, Commander,” he added with a wink.

Chakotay just covered his face with a hand and sighed, heavily.

xxxxx 

Making his way to breakfast the next morning, Chakotay found himself getting grumpier and grumpier. News of the impending party had spread like wildfire across the ship and seemed to be the only topic of conversation amongst the crew. He'd been stopped numerous times since leaving his quarters and asked if he'd be going, and several people had expressed their opinion that it would do him good to lighten up a little. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't just lock himself in his cabin now, and stay there until it was all over.

It was with trepidation, then, that he stepped into the mess hall and spotted the ebullient Talaxian at the counter.

“Ah, Commander, how lovely to see you.” Neelix' voice was bright and cheerful as he waved him over. “I hope you're looking forward to the party tomorrow,” he gushed, rubbing his hands together and virtually bouncing where he stood. “It's going to be wonderful, isn't it?”

Chakotay suppressed a sigh and forced himself to smile. “Yes, Neelix, I'm sure it will be... wonderful.”

“And just what the crew need, too,” Neelix continued happily. “You, especially, Commander. A night of fun will be very good for you. A nice break from all that work you do, don't you think?”

Chakotay mumbled something inarticulate and looked over the morning's offerings. He grabbed a plate of fruit and quickly made his excuses. “I can't stop to chat I'm afraid, Neelix, I need to get to the bridge early this morning. Sorry.”

“Oh, that's perfectly fine, Commander,” the Talaxian replied, as Chakotay wandered off. “But don't you work too hard now, you hear?”

Chakotay grunted something else unintelligible and took a seat at a table near the back of the hall. He'd only just put his plate down when Ayala ambled over and plopped himself down in the seat opposite.

“Hey, Cap. Gonna stop working long enough to go to the party tomorrow?”

Chakotay studiously ignored the question, picking up a piece of fruit and biting it, savagely. 

xxxxx

The observation lounge was an oasis of calm. Decorations were hanging from the walls and ceiling, but Chakotay paid them no mind as he took a seat in front of the viewport. Stretching his legs out in front of him he stared at the stars for a while, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

Ah, peace and quiet, at last!

“Commander.”

He pressed his lips together tightly as the greeting and accompanied giggles reached his ears.

“Are you going to the party?”

The weary First Officer reluctantly opened his eyes. Megan Delaney and her entourage were standing by his side. He looked at them with raised eyebrows. “The party? Is that all anyone on this ship is interested in? Doesn't anyone have anything else they'd like to discuss?”

“Now, now, Commander,” Megan chided, “don't be like that; it makes you sound like an old sourpuss. Doesn't it, Jenny?” 

“It certainly does.” Megan's sister smiled and lightly patted Chakotay on the shoulder. “The party'll be great, Commander. Lots of fun. You should come along; you definitely look like you could do with some fun.”

“Yes,” Sue Nicoletti agreed. “After all, Commander, you know what they say about all work and no play.”

“Yes,” Chakotay muttered, standing up. “And this dull boy's got to get to the bridge. So, if you'll excuse me, ladies....”

Chakotay left the lounge at as close to a run as it was possible to get whilst still walking.

xxxxx

Tom and Harry hurried toward the turbolift, acknowledging other crew members with nods and smiles as they passed.

“So, Tom,” Harry said, as they waited for the lift to arrive, “you going with anyone tomorrow night?”

Tom made a face and shook his head. “Nah. I'm just gonna go and see who turns up. What about you? You got a date arranged?”

“Nope. Seems most of the singles are going in groups this time.”

“Wanna be in my group, then?” Tom grinned.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, why not? Maybe we could get B'Elanna to join us as well.; I don't think she's got anything arranged.”

The lift doors opened and the two friends got in.

“Commander,” Tom greeted the lift's other occupant. “Bridge?”

Chakotay nodded and Tom called out their destination.

They all stood in silence, until Harry's usual nervousness around the First Officer got the better of him and he decided to try and strike up a conversation.

“So, Sir,” he said tentatively, “are you going to the party tomorrow night?”

xxxxx

Tom was still trying to stifle his laughter as he took his seat at the helm. God, if looks could kill, he thought, the withering stare Chakotay had given Harry could have annihilated the entire Borg collective in one go.

He glanced across at his friend, noting the bright flush still on his face, and a snigger managed to escape him.

“Something funny, Lieutenant?”

Chakotay's stern voice quickly brought the snigger under control. “No, Sir, not a thing.” he replied, instantly composing his features and shaking his head. “Not one single, solitary little thing.”

xxxxx

By the time the end of Alpha shift came around, Chakotay was desperate to get off the bridge.

He'd tried to tune out as much of the party talk as he could, and had clamped down with increasing irritation on the chatter he couldn't ignore, especially the comments that had been deliberately made to get under his skin. But, now, with an aching head and an acute desire to rid himself of it, he decided to momentarily curb his flight and let Tom Paris and Harry Kim leave first. There was no way in hell he was going to share a turbolift ride with them so soon after the last one.

Hanging back until they'd left, he waited until the empty lift returned and strode quickly in. Just before the doors closed he was joined by Tuvok.

“Commander,” the Vulcan acknowledged him, his voice calm and steady. “You seem somewhat flushed. Are you feeling unwell?”

Chakotay rubbed a hand across his brow as he answered, “Not unwell, as such, Tuvok. Just a headache. I'm going down to Sickbay now, to get something for it.”

Tuvok nodded approvingly. “A wise course of action,” he said, taking another look at the First Officer. “It is always best to curtail these things before they become too problematic.” He raised one eyebrow slightly and tilted his head. “You appeared to be stressed during our shift today,” he remarked. “Are you having problems, Commander? Because I am always available to talk, if you so desire.”

Chakotay gave him a quick smile. “Thank you, Tuvok, but I'll be fine. I just need to get something for this headache, have a quick meal, finish my reports and get to bed. I should be fine after a good night's sleep.”

“As you wish.” Tuvok was quiet for a moment and then his eyebrow lifted again. “Perhaps,” he began, looking thoughtfully at the other man, “a change of pace would be beneficial to you. Have you considered going to the party tomorrow night?”

xxxxx

As the doors to sickbay swished open, Chakotay came to a halt and took note of the pacing, muttering, holographic doctor within.

“I'm just as much a crew member of this ship as anyone else,” the EMH grumbled to himself as he walked over and fussed at a stack of sheets on the end of one of the biobeds. “And, as such, I should be entitled to join the others in their recreational pursuits. But, oh no, no, no; that's not allowed, is it? Oh, no. While they're all off enjoying themselves at the party, I'm going to be stuck here, up to my eyeballs in the very worst of the drunk and vomiting revellers. Oh, what a joy that will be! The absolute pinnacle of my career, no doubt.”

The Doctor gave a dramatic sigh and turned to go to his office.

“Ah, Commander Chakotay,” he said, finally spotting the man leaning against the wall. “What can I do for you?”

“I just need something for a headache, Doctor,” Chakotay replied, walking toward him. “And I'd appreciate it if you could make it quick, please.”

“A headache? How long have you had it, and do you have any idea what might have caused it?”

“Stress,” Chakotay sighed. “It's been building all day. I just need a painkiller.”

“Well,” the Doctor huffed, “I think I should be the judge of that. Hold still while I scan you.” He fussed around Chakotay with a tricorder, then nodded. “Hmm, I see, yes. Stress,” he said, tapping at the readout. “Just as I thought. I'll get you a painkiller.”

He grabbed a hypospray, loaded it with the appropriate medication and swiftly administered it. “There,” he said in a satisfied voice, “that should take care of it. Just give it ten minutes and you should feel fine. Now, perhaps you could do something for me, Commander.”

“And that would be...?”

“Answer some questions.”

“About?”

“The party tomorrow night. You will be attending, won't you?”

Chakotay, having finally reached the end of his tether for the day, hurriedly backed away toward the door and decided to call for a site-to-site transport to his quarters.

xxxxx

 

“Commander,” Janeway greeted him the next morning as he walked into the briefing room. “How are you feeling?”

Chakotay gave her a quizzical look. “I feel fine,” he said, sitting down at the table. “Why do you ask?”

“The site-to-site from sickbay last night? What was that about?”

“Ah.” Chakotay ran his fingers through his hair and grinned, sheepishly. “Yes, sorry about that. I needed to get away from there as fast as I could.”

“Any particular reason?” Janeway took a sip of her coffee as she waited for her First Officer to answer.

“Party overload, I'm afraid. My head just couldn't cope with any more chatter about it, and when the Doctor decided he wanted to quiz me....”

“You ran?”

Chakotay chuckled. “Yes, I ran,” he conceded. “You know what he's like, though, so....”

Janeway smiled and nodded. “Well, as long as you're okay.” She rose from her seat to dispose of her now empty cup. “It would be a tragedy if you were ill and missed the...”

“Please. Don't say it,” Chakotay begged, his hands held up as though to ward the word away. “I don't think I can take it right now. There's going to be enough babbling about tonight's event as it is, and I'd rather avoid it for as long as possible, if that's okay with you.”

“Well,” the Captain's tone just failed to hide her amusement, “I'm not sure I'm going to be able to help you with that. Unless you intend to hide out in your office all day, I'm afraid you may just have to face it. After all, Lieutenant Paris will be here any minute and....”

“I know,” Chakotay groaned. “I know. Oh, hell.”

“Come now, Commander, it can't be as bad as all that, surely?” she said, grinning as her First Officer's head hit the table and stayed there. “It's only a party, after all.”

“Only a party, Captain? How could you say such a thing?” Tom Paris breezed through the door and slid into the seat next to Chakotay, Harry Kim following him in and taking the chair on Tom's other side. “It's going to be an unforgettable Voyager extravaganza, for sure,” he said, smiling brightly. He turned his attention to the man leaning on the table next to him. “What's wrong with you, Commander? Get the dates mixed up and start the party early or something? Got a hangover?” he grinned.

“Paris,” came the growled warning as Chakotay lifted his head. “Just shut up. I don't want to hear any more party talk. Is that understood?”

Tom frowned as Chakotay sat up and glared at him. “No, actually. It isn't. Why can't I talk about it?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Yes. Because.”

“Captain?”

Janeway sighed and rolled her eyes, starting to feel as though she were in charge of a kindergarten instead of an Intrepid Class starship. “Just drop it, Lieutenant. We'll be starting the morning briefing shortly. All other subjects of conversation can wait until you're off duty. Understood?”

Tom wasn't particularly happy about it but nodded anyway.

xxxxx

By that evening, the decorations in the mess hall had increased exponentially, and at all the linen-covered, holly-bedecked tables, groups of off-duty crew were tucking into their festive fare, chatting and laughing, and inordinately pleased that leola root was nowhere on the menu.

Quietly observing from the door, Chakotay stood, wondering if he'd be missed if he just didn't go in at all. Unfortunately, he thought, he already knew the answer to that: the Captain would send out a search party for him and he'd be unceremoniously hauled back from wherever it was he'd fled to.

Resigned to his fate, he sighed and trudged across to where Janeway and the rest of the bridge crew were seated; all of them, apart from Tuvok, looking up and grinning as he slumped down into the one empty chair, next to Tom Paris.

“So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence,” Janeway remarked, handing him a party hat, as Neelix bustled over and placed his specially-prepared vegetarian meal in front of him. “Put it on, and don't be such an old sourpuss.”

He raised a brow as he held the paper headgear between forefinger and thumb and eyed it with distaste. “Have you been talking to the Delaneys, Kathryn?”

“The Delaneys? No. I haven't.” She sounded puzzled. “Why?”

“Never mind.”

The Captain shrugged, and he grit his teeth as Tom nudged his elbow.

“Hey, Chakotay.”

“What?”

Tom leaned toward him, amusement written all over his face as he dangled a piece of mistletoe above the Commander's head. “Gonna give me a kiss?”

Chakotay scrunched his paper hat into a tiny green and red ball and slammed it down on the table. “No,” he said, firmly. “I'm not.”

“But, it's tradition,” Tom informed him. “You have to.”

Chakotay didn't initially answer with words, he just grabbed the offending piece of greenery and dropped it onto the tray Neelix was carrying as he passed by. “No mistletoe, no kiss. Now leave me alone.”

“But, I've had kisses from everyone else....”

Chakotay stared at him, wondering if what he'd just said was true, and then trying to erase the mental image of Tom smooching with an unemotional, stone-faced Tuvok if it was. Shaking his head, he set about devouring his food.

“Come on, Chakotay. Just one little kiss,” Tom persisted, jiggling another piece of mistletoe in front of the older man's face. “It won't kill you.”

“Oh, you're right about that. It definitely won't kill _me,”_ Chakotay replied, his voice low and dangerous. “Now, back off, Paris, if you want to live.”

“Children,” Janeway interjected, just before Tom could say something to make matters worse, “let's play nice, shall we? Drop the harassment and threats, the both of you. That's an order.”

“But, Captain, I want a full set of kisses.”

“Well, it seems you'll just have to make do with what you've already had, Mister Paris. Now, can we please eat our meals in peace?”

“Yes, Captain,” came the subdued reply. “But I still want the full set,” he muttered under his breath. 

xxxxx

Tom had tweaked the Sandrine's program so that the bar was now entered via a twisting, snow-covered street. More flakes, illuminated by blue-tinted street lights, drifted silently down to land on each and every person who entered the holodeck, causing much ooh-ing and aah-ing among delighted crew members. 

“This is great, Tom,” Harry enthused, making a snowball and throwing it as far along the road as he could. “Very festive.”

“Glad you like it.” Tom pulled another piece of mistletoe out of his pocket and intently studied the terrain.

“What are you gonna do with that? You're not gonna kiss me again, are you?”

Tom gave an amused snort and patted him on the shoulder. “You should be so lucky, Harry.” He nudged him out of the way, then grinned widely as he tied the branch to a hook above Sandrine's door. “I just thought, if I spread this stuff about enough, then sooner or later I'm bound to catch Chakotay underneath a piece.”

“Why is it so important to you, Tom? Why does it matter if the Commander kisses you or not? What's so special about him?”

“Nothing,” Tom replied, hastily. “I just want the full set, that's all.”

“Right.”

“You say that like you don't believe me, Harry.”

“Uh huh. Let's go inside and join the party. Come on.”

After hanging another white-berried bunch from a nearby lamp, Tom complied.

xxxxx

“See, it's not so bad, is it?” Janeway forced a glass of mulled wine into Chakotay's hand and gestured around the packed, noisy, decoration-filled room. “Everyone's having fun, Commander. I'm sure you can do the same.”

“Where's Paris?”

“I don't know.” Janeway frowned, looking puzzled. “Why?”

Chakotay shuffled along the bench until he was sitting next to the wall, deep in the shadows. “I don't trust him not to have more mistletoe in his pockets, that's 'why'.”

“I really don't know what the big deal is. Surely it wouldn't hurt you to indulge him just this once.”

“And end up as the butt of one of his jokes? I don't think so.”

“Well,” Janeway sighed, “suit yourself.” She scanned the room again until she saw Neelix standing at the bar. “I need to go speak to our host for a moment. I trust you'll behave while I'm gone?” At Chakotay's glare, she grinned and walked off, calling over her shoulder, “Be good. I won't be long.”

“Chakotay?” 

He turned around to see B'Elanna peering at him quizzically.

“What are you doing skulking in a dark corner?” She sat down next to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

Chakotay heaved a deep, put-upon sigh. “I'm fine, B'Elanna. Really. I've just had enough of all the mistletoe. This is about the only place where there isn't any.”

“Oh. Well...” she raised her eyebrows, then slowly looked up at the shadowed ceiling above them, “I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you.”

xxxxx

“What the hell?!”

Harry came to an abrupt halt as Tom yelled, stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the rapidly filling dance floor, then stood glaring across the room. Following his friend's angry gaze, he gave a surprised, “Oh,” as he saw the Commander in a lip-lock with B'Elanna.

“That no-good bastard! I'll kill him!” 

“Tom!” Harry grabbed his arm as he went to dash off. “What's wrong with you? So, he's kissing B'Elanna. So, what. They're friends, Tom. Old friends.” 

“Well, I've known him almost as long as she has,” Tom growled, “and he won't kiss _me.”_

“Maybe if you didn't push so hard...?”

“No, Harry.” Tom turned toward him, a determined look on his face. “Maybe I'm not pushing hard enough!” He straightened up and squared his shoulders. “But I can easily rectify that!”

“Oh, shit,” Harry muttered as Tom got away from him. He noticed B'Elanna had disappeared, too, so any hope he'd had that she'd act as a buffer to whatever Tom was going to do died a very quick death. 

With apprehensive steps, knowing Tom would never listen to reason, he cautiously followed his friend, stopping just short of the impending combat zone, hoping he was far enough away to avoid any of the fallout.

xxxxx

“So, Chakotay, just what, exactly, is your little game, huh?” Tom thumped his hands down on the table and leaned toward him, his words clipped and angry. “You'll kiss everyone but me, is that it?”

“What the hell are you going on about now, Paris?” Chakotay demanded. “I'm just sitting here, minding my own business. Something _you_ should try doing some time!”

“Right. So, you _weren't_ kissing B'Elanna? It was just a figment of my imagination?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but I was just fulfilling a friend's pleasantly-worded request. Where's the harm in that?”

“Where's the harm?” Tom rounded the table and sat as close to Chakotay as he could possibly get. “I do have feelings, you know, and they're hurt. Why could you kiss her and not me?”

Chakotay gave an aggrieved sigh and banged the back of his head against the wall, his glittering eyes drifting upward to the mistletoe suspended from the ceiling. “It's all that plant's fault!” he exclaimed angrily. Shoving Tom away, he clambered onto the bench, then up onto the table, ripping down the green and white branch, scattering leaves and berries in every direction. “If I never see any more of this, it'll still be far too soon! You got any more of it in your pockets, Paris? I think maybe I'd better check!”

“What? No!” Tom hastily stood up and backed away as the enraged Commander jumped off the table and advanced on him.

“Turn out your pockets, Paris, or I'll do it for you!”

“Shit!” Tom turned and ran, blindly barging through dancing couples as he reached near-warp speed in his clamour to get to the door, a re-awoken Maquis warrior hot on his heels.

Amidst the shocked silence of the crew, Janeway could be heard saying, “I was only gone five minutes....”

xxxxx

“Paris!” Chakotay dashed into the street, just catching a glimpse of his quarry skidding on a patch of ice and careening around the corner of an adjoining alley. “You won't get away from me, you little bastard, so you might as well come back here, now!”

Tom wildly glanced around, belatedly realising he was racing toward a dead-end. But... there was a bank of snow in front of the wall to his left.... Hurtling over it, he crouched down and frantically started grabbing the only ammunition available to him.

Chakotay just caught a flash of Tom's blue shirt before he disappeared from view. “I know where you are, Paris, and I'm coming to get you!”

Tom poked his head up and glared. “I only wanted a kiss, you asshole!” A moment later, he sent a barrage of snowballs slamming into Chakotay's chest, then ducked back down. 

Growling low in his throat, the snow-covered man charged at the bank and threw himself over it, knocking a startled helmsman flat on his back. He grabbed Tom's shoulders, then pinned him down by sitting on his outstretched legs. “Always taunting me, Paris; always pushing me too far, aren't you? You can never leave well enough alone!”

“Shit!” Tom struggled to break free from the heavier man's hold, but failed miserably. “I only wanted a kiss!” he screamed in Chakotay's face. “Why the hell couldn't you just give me one, huh? Why?!”

“Why? _Why?!”_ He released Tom's shoulders and grabbed his head instead. “I'll _show_ you 'why'!” Lunging down, he firmly took Tom's mouth with his.

xxxxx

Running a nervous hand through his hair, Harry peered up and down the street, wondering just where the hell the two men could have disappeared to. 

Like everyone else, he'd been slow off the mark, the initial shock preventing him from moving. But, then, adrenaline had kicked in and he'd made it out the door while the rest were still standing statue-like in the room.

Exiting Sandrine's, he'd heard muffled shouts, but hadn't been able to determine the direction they'd come from, and then... absolute silence had befallen the place.

Looking down at the ground, Harry sighed heavily. The numerous people who'd walked around earlier had churned up the snow, meaning he had no way of following any tracks the men might have left. 

So, short of either ending the program and further ruining what was left of the party, or searching every street one at a time until he found them, he came to the reluctant conclusion there really wasn't much he could do....

With one last glance down the road, he turned and headed back into Sandrine's.

xxxxx

Tom lay thoroughly stunned for a moment as Chakotay went to town on his mouth, giving him much more of a kiss than he'd ever dreamed of getting. 

Then, his thought processes came back online and he wrapped his arms around the neck above him and kissed back for all he was worth. If Chakotay was going to kill him afterwards, possibly in some kind of twisted fit of remorse, he was going to make damned sure he went out with the biggest smile on his face he could manage.

xxxxx

Janeway caught hold of Harry's arm as she met him just inside the doorway, Tuvok and his security team right behind her. “Did you happen to see them, Mister Kim?”

Harry shook his head despondently. “No, Captain. I heard some noise coming from... somewhere, but then it all went quiet.” His shoulders drooped as he then relayed his lack of tracking skills. “The snow's a mess out there; I couldn't figure out which way they went.”

“Well, perhaps Tuvok and I will have more success.” She gestured toward the Talaxian at the bar, who stood nervously wringing his hands. “Perhaps you could go and help Neelix get the party back on track, while we hunt down our errant crew members. I'm sure he'd appreciate the help.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“So,” she sighed, turning to Tuvok as Harry went off to fulfil his mission, “I suppose the first thing to do is to try hailing them.” Raising her hand, she hit her comm badge. “Janeway to Commander Chakotay.”

xxxxx

As Chakotay's anger dissipated, he suddenly became aware of exactly what it was he was doing. He was kissing Tom Paris. On the mouth. Passionately.

And if that wasn't enough, Tom Paris was kissing him back with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm....

Held in a tight embrace, he allowed himself to enjoy the encounter for a few minutes more before he slowly pulled away and peered, with glazed eyes, at the highly flushed face beneath his.

“Well,” Tom murmured a moment later, “I _was_ only trying for a kiss on the cheek, but....”

Instantly contrite, Chakotay pushed himself up and off the pilot, then sat back on his haunches as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. “Tom. I... I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Chakotay.” Tom pulled himself into a sitting position and shrugged. “I mean, it's not like I wasn't enjoying it. I was. And, well...” he grinned wryly, “I've wondered for years what it would be like to kiss you.”

“You... have?”

“Sure.” After all that had happened, he thought he might just as well go for broke. “One way or another, I've been trying to get your attention since about... forever.”

“Well... you got my attention all right,” Chakotay admitted, brushing some of the snow from his sleeves, “but not in a good way, Tom. The one thing that turns me off quicker than anything is someone acting like an asshole.”

“Oh.” Tom bent his head and dropped his eyes to the ground, feeling utterly dejected. “I'm sorry about that. It was stupid of me, really. I was just hiding behind... well, a childish sense of bravado, I guess....”

“I see.” Chakotay heaved a heavy sigh, then reached out and touched his fingers to Tom's chin, gently lifting his head up until they were face to face again. “Now,” he said quietly, “if you'd just....”

His words were cut short by the chirruping of his comm badge. As he automatically tapped it and answered, Tom scrambled up and took off.

“Ah, Commander, so you're still alive then,” Janeway remarked. “Good. What about Lieutenant Paris?”

“Captain... now isn't really a good time.” Chakotay stood and started walking to the end of the alley. “We were in the middle of talking when you called; he's wandered off now. I need to find him so we can sort some things out. Can I leave the explanations until later?”

“Will you be coming back to the party?”

Chakotay sighed as he looked up and down the empty road, seeing no sign of Tom. “To be honest, I don't know. I'll have to see how things go.”

“Well... I suppose if the two of you can work things out, then I'm sure I can wait for an explanation. But it would be good for the crew if you both came back, let them see for themselves that you've resolved your differences, that there's no animosity.”

“I'll try, Captain; that's all I can promise right now.”

“Very well. I'll tell Tuvok to stand down, and I'll talk to you later. Janeway out.”

xxxxx

Tom watched Chakotay from the window of the building he'd taken shelter in, hoping the obviously agitated man pacing outside would leave so he could make his escape.

He'd really done it this time, he thought. He'd pushed the man far too far. 

He had no idea why Chakotay had kissed him the way he had, but he was certain he was about to be given the 'we can only be friends' speech just before he'd left. He wouldn't have been able to cope with that.

He also didn't know what he was supposed to do now. How was he going to deal with the aftermath? How was he going to be able to face the man again? 

After considering it, he decided he had two basic options: he could slink off and lick his wounds or put on a brave face and pretend like it had never happened, just go back to the party and have fun with Harry.

As Chakotay gave one last look around before walking away, Tom made his choice.

xxxxx

Chakotay added the last armful of snow to the wall he was building and gently patted it into place.

After leaving the alley, he'd quickly come to the conclusion that searching for Tom, in a holodeck program of his own making, was a complete waste of time. There might be all manner of secret places he could utilise to hide.

So, instead, he'd decided his best course of action was to just sit and wait, somewhere he wouldn't be obvious. To that end, he'd taken advantage of the drift of snow that had accumulated not far from the door to Sandrine's, building it up so he could conceal himself behind it and waylay Tom before he could get away again.

Sitting down in the snow, thankful that Tom hadn't programmed in either the wetness of it or the cold, he prepared himself to wait, tuning out as best he could the muffled music and laughter indicating the party was under way again, and listening intently for the sound of footsteps. 

Fifteen minutes later, his patience was rewarded, the steady crunch, crunch of trampled snow heralding Tom's approach.

With determination, Chakotay sprang from his hiding place and leapt in front of his target.

“Fuck!” Tom's hand flew to his chest, the blood draining from his face, his heart beating like crazy. “Chakotay! Shit! You nearly fucking scared me to death! What the hell are you playing at?”

“Tom....” Chakotay shook his head at his own thoughtlessness. The pilot was trembling from lips to knees. “I'm so sorry. I just didn't think. I wanted to talk to you and....” He shrugged helplessly. “Sorry.”

With his eyes closed, Tom leaned his back against the bar's brick wall and tried to bring his breathing under control, but a large hand suddenly clamping around his arm made him jump again.

Chakotay sighed heavily. “Sorry, Tom. Look... I think you could do with a stiff drink; I know I could. Can we go inside and talk?” 

Tom took a few deep, calming breaths, then eyed him warily. “A drink and a talk? You're not gonna go rummaging around in my pockets?”

“No. No rummaging. Not unless you invite me to.”

“What?”

“Come on.” Chakotay threw a friendly arm around Tom's shoulders and started manoeuvring the startled man toward the door. “Let's talk inside, it's more comfortable in there.”

xxxxx

Harry sat on a stool at the bar, ignoring the music and revelry around him, his eyes constantly fixed on the door. It had been over twenty minutes since Tom and the Commander had disappeared, and he was becoming more and more worried by the moment. Tom's strange behaviour and Chakotay's uncharacteristic loss of control had him conjuring up all kinds of unsettling thoughts as to where they were and what they were doing.

He'd seen the Captain come back in with Tuvok and the security guys, but she'd been called away before he'd had chance to speak with her. She hadn't looked overly worried, though, which was the only thing that was giving him any hope at all that maybe things weren't quite as serious as he was imagining.

Although, the look on the Commander's face as he'd chased Tom out of the room was one that would probably give him nightmares for weeks.... He'd never seen the man so crazed, and a big part of him was very glad it hadn't been him who'd incurred his wrath. Why the hell Tom had riled him up so thoroughly was beyond him; he just couldn't understand it. All he could think was that his friend had a death wish or something.

Lost in his musings, it took him a moment to realise the door had opened and the two missing men had entered.

Frowning in disbelief, he watched as the Commander removed the arm he'd had around Tom's shoulders, before getting him comfortably seated at a table in the corner. Smiling, he then headed for the bar. As he did, Harry decided to lose himself in the crowd and surreptitiously make his way to his friend's side.

“Tom? What's going on?”

Tom looked up to see a nervous Harry Kim keeping one eye on the bar, the other on him. “To be honest, Harry, I have no idea.” He took a glance at the bar himself. “But I don't think Chakotay will want you here when he gets back. Can we talk later?”

“Will you be all right alone with him, Tom?”

“Of course I will.” He raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Why? What d'you expect him to do to me? Beat me senseless in front of witnesses? Kill me? Or maybe make mad, passionate love to me on the table?”

Harry blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Never mind. Look, he's coming back; you'd better scram.”

“Oh. Okay. I'll see you later, then?”

“Yeah, Harry. Bye.” 

As Harry disappeared, Chakotay put two glasses of brandy on the table and took the seat next to Tom. He slid one glass in front of the man beside him and lifted the other to his lips, taking a slow, appreciative sip. “Drink up, Tom. It'll do you good,” he encouraged him.

“Thanks.” Tom took a healthy swig, then choked, his eyes watering. “Whoa,” he said between coughs. “You could've told me it was real.” 

Chakotay grinned. “I thought the smell might've given that away; it's pretty hard not to notice the difference.”

“Yeah, well. My senses aren't working right at the moment. I think I'm still in shock from the heart attack you tried to give me outside.” He slowly shook his head. “You totally took me by surprise, y'know. I thought I was gonna be ripped apart by the Delta equivalent of the abominable snowman.”

Despite his remorse, Chakotay couldn't help chuckling. “I really am sorry about that.” He sighed then. “In fact, I'm sorry about a lot of things.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded. “Me, too.” He put his glass down and twisted on the bench, facing the other man more fully. “So, you wanted to talk....” 

“I did.”

“I didn't,” he confessed. “I was all set to go along the 'it never happened' route.”

“Oh. And now?”

“Now?” Tom shrugged nonchalantly. ”You've got me trapped between you and the wall. I can't escape, so... let's talk.”

“Okay.” Chakotay looked at him seriously. “Why did you run?”

“Why?” Tom snorted softly. “Because I'm all too familiar with the 'friends' speech and I didn't need to hear it again. It's okay, though. I understand, perfectly.”

“You do? Well, I'm afraid I don't. 'Friends speech'? What's that?”

“You know, the 'I just had a moment of insanity but came to my senses; we can be friends if you'd like, but that's all.' That speech.” 

“Oh.” He tilted his head and looked at him quizzically. “Why would I have said that, Tom?”

“Why?” 

“Yes. Did you want things to stay as they were?” He peered steadily into Tom's bewildered eyes. “Because, to be honest, I was hoping things might change between us.” He sighed softly. “If only you'd stuck around until after I'd spoken to the Captain... I wanted to tell you then.”

“You did?” Tom blinked, then swallowed, not quite believing what he was hearing. “So...” he rapped his fingers nervously on the table, then took a quick sip of his brandy, “what, exactly.... What were you going to say, then, before I bolted?”

Gently, Chakotay took his hand and squeezed it. “I was going to say: if you'd just been honest with me before, like you were being then, I'd have approached you a long time ago.”

Tom stared at him for a long moment, in silence. “So, um....” He cleared his throat and tried again. “So, does this mean you... you want to go out with me? Is that what you're saying?”

“Would you be interested if I said it was?”

Tom sat up straight and gazed at him reflectively. “Well, I really would like to say 'yes, of course', but... I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do.... I mean, if you _are_ asking, I think it'd be best if I gave it some thought first, don't you?”

Chakotay nodded slowly. “Okay, that sounds sensible. And honest. We didn't exactly start the evening off well, after all. In fact, we didn't start the whole journey off well, either.” He smiled at him. “So... would you think about it?”

“Yes.” With a soft sigh, Tom leaned forward and brushed his lips across Chakotay's. “I'll think about it.” He smiled back, then. “Stay with me for the rest of the party, and I'll give you my other answer later.”

“That's fair enough.” He grinned. “I'd better be on my best behaviour, then. No more scaring you half to death.”

Tom laughed and squeezed the hand that still held his. “I'd appreciate that.”

“I thought you might.” He nodded toward Tom's brandy. “Drink up and I'll get you another.”

xxxxx

“Harry?” B'Elanna slid onto the stool next to his. “Why are you sitting alone at the bar?”

Harry shrugged. “Tom's busy.” At her inquisitive look, he gestured to the shadowed far corner of the room, only visible occasionally through the mass of people on the dance floor. “They've been sat there for over an hour and a half now.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Been drinking steadily, too. And not synthahol, either.”

B'Elanna's eyes widened. “Chakotay and alcohol? That's not a good combination. He only drinks occasionally, for good reason. ”

“Oh?” Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. “What reason?”

“It's why he tends to avoid parties,” B'Elanna continued, caught in her own thoughts and oblivious to Harry's question, “to avoid the temptation of alcohol and what it does to him.”

“And what does it do to him?”

“He always gets grumpy before a party,” she said, still not hearing Harry. “Because people always tell him to loosen up.... If only they knew how hard he tries to keep that side of himself hidden....”

“What side B'Elanna?” Harry was starting to get anxious now. “Does he get violent or something? Is he likely to hurt Tom?”

“What?” B'Elanna's attention still wasn't fully on him and she was further distracted when Ken Dalby walked over and told her there was a problem with the comm system and she was needed to sort it out. “Sorry, Harry, I've got to go. I'll catch you later, okay?”

“But, B'Elanna....”

“Keep an eye on Chakotay for me. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

As B'Elanna rushed off, Harry sat and fretted.

xxxxx

“Y'know something?” Chakotay intently studied Tom's face, his hand slowly reaching up to caress his cheek. “You're beautiful. Always thought that. You should kiss me.”

Tom looked back at him with amusement. “Oh, I should, should I?”

“Yeah.”

“But I haven't given you my answer yet. It might be 'no', so shouldn't we wait until later?”

Chakotay shook his head, his hand slipping around the back of Tom's neck and tugging him forward. “Nope. Wanna kiss you now.” He grinned slyly. “You'll say 'yes' to me after, for sure.”

“I will?” Tom laughed softly. “You sound pretty certain about that.”

“That's 'cause I am. Kiss me; you'll see.”

“How about we go do some dancing instead? Burn off some of the alcohol.”

“Dancing?” Chakotay let his hand drop from Tom's neck. “I like dancing. We should do that.”

“Yes, we should.” He nudged the tipsy man's arm. “Come on, let me out of here.”

“You don't wanna be here with me?”

“No.” Tom gestured toward the dance floor. “I want to be _there_ with you,” he nudged him harder, “so, move. Come on.”

“Okay.” Chakotay edged along the bench and caught hold of the table as he stood up. Bending over, he peered closely at Tom. “Your face is blurry. You feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Tom chuckled, “I'm fine.” He shuffled out of his seat and grabbed the other man's hand. “Let's see if you can dance as good as you think you can kiss.”

“Will you say 'yes' if I can?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay.”

xxxxx

After half an hour, Tom was starting to falter. Since they'd left their seats, every song played had been wild and furious and he was just about ready to drop. Chakotay, however, despite his inebriated state, was still dancing with enthusiasm.

“I need water,” Tom said as he grabbed the older man's arm. “You could do with some too. Gonna come to the bar with me?”

Chakotay shook his head. “No. I'll stay here. This is fun.”

“Well, if you're sure.... I'll be back in a moment, okay?”

At the other man's nod, Tom left him dancing and, spotting Harry, wove his way toward him. “Sorry I left you in the lurch tonight, Harry. Hope you're not too angry with me.”

Harry snagged a beer as Tom ordered two glasses of water. “Not angry, Tom. Just confused and concerned. What's going on, any idea yet?”

“Um,” Tom chugged down his water and asked Sandrine for another. “Kinda. We've been talking and....”

“Mister Paris,” the Captain's voice came from over his right shoulder, “I'm glad to see you're not too much the worse for wear.” He turned to face her, as she continued, “Are the two of you ready to give me an explanation?”

“I, er....” Tom's reply stuttered to a halt as he caught sight of Chakotay, still on the dance floor, a Delaney sister either side of him, both pawing at his chest. “Shit! Sorry, Captain, I gotta go. I'll, uh, explain later. Sorry.” 

With that, he grabbed the glasses of water and dashed off, leaving the Captain, Harry and B'Elanna - who'd arrived just as he was leaving - at a loss as to what was going on. 

“Hey!” Thrusting a glass into Chakotay's hand, Tom used his now free one to pull Megan's fingers from the man's shirt. “What're you two doing? Leave him alone.”

“Why, Tom?” Jenny asked, sliding her arms around his neck. “We weren't doing any harm.”

Tom ducked out of her grasp and moved next to Chakotay, taking his hand and moving the glass to his mouth, encouraging him to drink. “Yeah, well, that may be so, but go and do 'no harm' somewhere else, okay? He's fine with me.”

Both sisters rolled their eyes. “You're no fun, Tom,” Megan stated. “Come on, Jenny, let's go some place we're actually wanted.”

As they sauntered away, Tom took the now empty glass from Chakotay's hand and deposited both it and his own on the closest table, returning to the other man's side a moment later. “So.... what was all that about?”

“My shirt,” Chakotay mumbled, fiddling with the buttons near the bottom, the top ones already undone. “Hot. Need to take it off.”

“You want to take your shirt off?” Tom asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” He gave up on the buttons and pulled it up and over his head, instead, throwing it onto the table, where it landed on top of the glasses. “That's better,” he grinned triumphantly. “Much cooler.”

Tom wasn't sure he agreed; to his eyes, Chakotay looked much hotter without it....

Fingers fumbling with his own shirt buttons dragged him away from his thoughts. “What're you doing?”

“Taking your shirt off. You're hot, too.”

Before Tom could still Chakotay's hands, the buttons were undone, his arms pulled out of the sleeves and the shirt was flying through the air to join the other one.

“Oh,” Chakotay uttered with delight, “curls!”

Tom grabbed his wrists, before the hands could wander to his chest. “Yes, curls,” he agreed. “But, off-limit curls.”

“Oh,” he sighed sadly. “You didn't like my dancing.”

“Your dancing?” Tom tilted his head, looking puzzled. “What's that got to do with anything?”

“I didn't do it good enough.”

“Good enough for....” Tom gave a soft sigh as understanding hit him. “You really do want me to say 'yes', don't you? You were actually trying to prove yourself on the dance floor.”

“Uh huh.” As the current song finished playing, he took hold of Tom's hands. “Would you give me another chance?”

The hopeful look on Chakotay's otherwise dejected face completely melted Tom's heart. “Come here,” he said softly, as the music started up again, a quiet ballad filling the air. “Let's dance this one together.”

For the second time that night, the crew became silent, watching in amazement as the two men swayed, bare chest to bare chest, their arms wound tightly around each other, oblivious to anyone else.

“I need to ask you a serious question, Chakotay,” Tom whispered into his ear. “Are you up to answering it?”

Chakotay nuzzled his neck, then nodded slowly. “Yeah, I'm okay. What's the question?”

Tom tightened his hold and dropped a quick kiss on his partner's cheek. “If I were to say 'yes' to you tonight,” he said quietly, “would you regret it tomorrow? Y'know, after you've sobered up. Will you even still like me then?” 

“Still like you?” He pulled back just enough to look into a pair of anxious blue eyes. “That's a silly question, Tom,” he stated. “I've always liked you. Just your attitude I didn't like. That's not gonna change back again, is it?”

“No, it's not gonna change back.”

“Then, I won't regret it if you say 'yes'.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? You mean...?”

“Yes, Chakotay.” He brought them to a standstill in the middle of the dance floor. “My answer's 'yes'.” As a bright smile broke out on the other man's face, Tom noticed they were standing beneath a huge bunch of mistletoe. Remembering his question in the mess hall, the one that had started all the madness, he asked, “Gonna give me a kiss?”

Chakotay's eyes flitted from the mistletoe above them to Tom's expectant lips. “Yes,” he said, firmly, “I am.”

And as the crew drunkenly cheered him on, he kissed Tom thoroughly; demonstrating, without words, he would never have any regrets.

“Well, I did tell him to loosen up,” Janeway murmured to no-one in particular. Then, lifting her glass of wine, she declared loudly, “Happy holidays everyone! And here's to a bright and joyous New Year!”

Two men in particular, she was certain, would very definitely have both.


End file.
